


If I Could Fly

by SummertimeandButterflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gay denial, Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeandButterflies/pseuds/SummertimeandButterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis love eachother. That's why they always send letters do eachother, declaring their love and what happened in their kingdoms and lives. They are both princes, so they can't be together, but this have never stopped them. Love spoke louder, and now Louis was thinking of running away with Harry and live as normal people. But Harry's royal family is from England, and Louis', from Italy. They keep sendind the letters... Until the day they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy new year! I hope your parties went well :) Well, this is my first chaptered fic, só I hope you like it :D I still don't know how many chapters it's going to have, but as soon as I know, I'll tell you. Enjoy yor reading and comment because I want to know what you think :) Good read! xx

May 18, 1798 - England  
My Dear Louis,  
It's been a while since I last send you a letter. I'm sorry for that, things were rushed here, there were speculations that someone was trying to steal us, the royal family. We have to put a lot more of guards to protect the castle, but and the end it was all rumors. No one was trying to steal us.  
My sister, Gemma, just turned 24, and my parents had started talking to her about getting married, but she says she's to young for this... at least she can get married, unlike me, just because I love you. I'm sure if my parents knew about us, they'd kick me out or force me to marry a princess.  
Louis, I'm gonna tell you something: sometimes, I wish I wasn't in the royal family, I wish I was just a pebleian. At least they don't have to follow rules about love. They can be with anyone they want and marry anyone, while I'm forced to like women. That's what I say to you: we are a secret that can't be revealed.  
I believe my mom is suspecting that I like men. I think that she's thinking this because I dress in a "feminine" way compared to other men. I just like floral shirts and sparkly boots! That's nothing at all, she shouldn't suspect this just because of the way I dress. I use what I like.  
Oh, Lou, did I say that I am wearing an earing now? I found out that Niall, one of my best friends, knows how to pierce the ear, and I asked him to pierce mine. It looks lovely! Now I'm always wearing an earing. I have many, Lou! My favourite one is a silver crucifix - which I'm wearing now - but I have other favourites. I have one that is a golden flower with a little diamond in the middle. It's so sweet, I fell in love when I saw it. I also have a golden L, for you, I wear it on the days when I miss you the most, so this is a way to have you here with me.  
I also loved the present you got me for my birthday, that was the scarf that I wanted! I'm so happy that you didn't forgot it because I just told you once! I use almos everyday now, since the climate here is not the hottest one.  
My cat, Dusty, misses Ted. Tell your dog this, it's gonna be a little hard talk to a dog but try. They played together all the time when you were here. Now Dusty only plays with the ball that he played with Ted and, by the look in his eyes, I can see that he's thinking about Ted, although I can't read his mind.  
Our kingdom is better each day. our crops are giving profit (thank you, weather) and in our harbor, the ships do not stop surfing! I swear that everyday, at least, seven ships go through the ocean to deliver food, clothes, utensils, letters and much more. And, tomorrow, one of them will be the most special one. Why? Because it's going to bring this letter for you. I can't wait to read your lovely words and to know what is happening with you, your family and your kingdom. I hope you are fine, and if you are not: It doesn't matter what is happening, no pain is forever.  
I love you and I hope I can see you as soon as possible. I miss your eyes staring at me in the morning, I miss your soft touch all over my body, I miss your smile, the prettiest smile of the world, I miss your smell, you always smell like roses, my favourite flower, and I... just miss you Louis. I hope that we can see eachother soon. While we can't, I stare at the little paiting that I did of you, that I placed on my nightstand.

Oh Louis, If I could fly...  
-Harry


	2. First Letter - Louis

June 16, 1798 - Italy  
Dear Harry,  
It's ok, I'm glad you are fine, I was just worried if anything happened to you. I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happens to you. I can't lose you, Harry. I love you too much for that. Never get out of my life.  
I'm happy for your sister. She's a great person, her fiancé will be a lucky guy. And don't worry Harry, you don't need to get married if you don't want to. Your sister might get married and she will make heirs, so I believe you don't have to worry too much about that.  
Harry, I'm not gonna lie: sometimes, I think like you. I wish I was a plebeian. It's not because I like men, it's because I have so many responsibilites for a 23 years old person. If I was a plebeian, my life would be so, but so simple, Harry. I wouldn't have to worry about meetings, partnerships with other kingdoms and so on.  
Do you believe that my parents have been introducing me to princesses that they want me to marry? Because I don't. I refuse to believe that. I'm always polite and always say to my parents the same thing: "She's nice, but there is something missing on her." I always say this because I don't want to disappoint them. I mean, imagine if your son, the prince, came to you and say that he prefers men? I have no idea of how I would react! I'm so glad that I have many sisters, so they can get married and make heirs for the throne.  
Harry, just because you like floral clothes and sparkly boots doesn't mean that you are less man! Even I, sometimes, wear floral clothes, but my parents don't complain, neither my sisters. Your mom shouldn't suspect that you like men just because you dress the way you do. If it's any consolation, I love your style.  
Earings? You must look lovely with them! Can't wait to see you wearing one! Your earings seem to be really beautiful and... I can't believe you have a earing that reminds you of me. I must look so good on you, I wish I could see you wearing it right now. Well, I hope, soon.  
Well, that was your favourite scarf from the store, wasn't it? I just tought that it was the perfect birthday present. I'm really happy that you liked, I must look so good on you. I believe that the dark purple cause such good contrast with your milky skin, you must look really adorable wearing it.  
Yes, Ted miss Dusty too. Here at the castle we have another three dogs and two cats, but Ted doesn't want to play with any of them, which is not normal because he really loves to play. He would wake me in the middle of the night just to play. I'll try to tell him that Dusty miss him as much as he do.  
I'm really glad that England is thriving, and some of the ships arrive here, in Italy, bringing the best british clothes and food, but also tea. You know that I love tea and british tea is the best.  
Here in Italy things are going well too. Our main source of income, wine, is stronger than never. The other kingdoms just love a good italian wine, and I'm happy to see that our people are happy and have a good life.  
Thank you, Harry. I'm fine, but I like your advice that no pain is forever. One day it will pass. One day.  
Oh Harry... I also love you so much. And I miss you and everything we used to do. I miss we sneaking out to the kitchen in the middle of the night to steal chocolate. I did this here, but is not funny without you. I miss your laugh, is the most pleasant sound in the world. I also miss your touch on my body, I always deram about it, waiting for the next time that I'll have your hands all over me again.  
I'm going to tell you a secret, Harry: every night, when I see the first star of the sky, I always make the same wish: "I want to see Harry again. I want to have him in my arms again." I do this every single night.  
You stare at the paiting, and I use the perfume you gave me. I wear it and I close my eyes, imagining you in front of me, with your head on my neck, kissing and smeling the perfume.

Harry, If I could fly,  
I'd be coming right back home to you.  
-Louis


	3. Second Letter - Harry

July 25, 1798 - England  
Dear Louis,  
I almost got caught yesterday. I wasn't doing nothing serious, I was just writing a letter to you when my mom arrived silenty and said "Who are you writing to, Harry?" I jumped in surprise and shock at the same time. I said it was for you, then she said "Can I read it?". My heart almost stopped beating. " S-sorry mom, but... It is a matter between Louis and I..." I said that to her. She probably noticed something, because she didn't say nothing but gave me "that look". You know when you know the there is something more but you don't know what it is? She gave me this look, but then she said " I'll be in my office. Call me if you need anything" and walked out of my room. I almost fainted when she left my room. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do... so I burned the letter. I am so sorry Louis... I just panicked. Well, I guess I'll have to write the letter all over again. Here we go.  
I cried today. I never do it, but yes, I cried. Why? Because of you. No, you didn't do nothing wrong, I just cried thinking about you. Today I dreamed about you. I dreamed that you were here and we were kissing and... well, you know the rest.  
But, the thing is, in the end of the dream you said to me "Harry, I love you... will you marry me?" and I woke up. Woke up crying, because this was a dream. You here was just a dream. You proposing to me was just a dream. That's what I fell now: every single thing that I remember of being with you is just a dream. Every feeling doesn't exist, it's just my imagination running, wanting you here again. I want you here so much Lou, so it won't be just dreams. I want you here and I want to kiss every single part of you. But I also want to do many nothings with you. And that's why I woke up crying, Louis. I miss you so much, so much that is hurting.  
So, to have you here with me, I put the earing that I have for you. You remember, right? The golden L? I'm wearing it right now. Is not you, but at least it reminds me of you.  
I wish I had wings. Better, I wish I was a bird, so I could fly away to wherever I wanted to and don't worry about nothing. But I'm not. I'm a human. I'm only a human, I have a heart that fell in love with a handsome man. And he still makes it beat faster anytime that I think of him.  
Louis, even though I am writing this two days after this day, I still dream about you. All the time. I feel that when I think about you, everything eles in the world gets blurred, and you are the only thing visible.  
I'm probably exaggerating, but it's the only way that I can discribe what you do to me, Louis. You have this effect one and, honestly, I'm starting to think that you are a wizard. That's the only explanation for this.  
This letter was supposed to talk about me waking up crying, but I think that it ended up being a love letter. I love you. Remember those three words. I'm still going to tell you this live. I still don't know when, but I will, Louis. I promise you that. 

All the Love,  
Harry  
PS: My sister is staring to date a prince from Spain. He's a nice guy, I believe that they might get married. I hope, I really do, and you know why.  
PPS: I did a little paiting of Ted to Dusty. He was so happy. Now, he just stares at the paiting all the time. Like father like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna tell you all something: next chapter is going to have a surprise. A good one. Very good one. Byeeeee xx


	4. Second (Last) Letter - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in the corner of the room and laughs* heheheheh

August 29, 1798 - Italy 

Dear Harry,

 I'm sorry about what happened to you. I hope you and your mother are fine, but I can't deny that it would be really hard to explain to her why you are writing a love letter for me. I can totaly see myself in your place, it almost happened to me once. I was lucky because I could hide the letter before my mom arrives at my room. 

Don't be sorry Harry. It's ok, you didn't have another choice than burn it. If I was in your place, I would do the same to protect you and our relationship. There is nothing to apoligize for. 

I also dream with you a lot here. I never woke up crying, but the many times that I woke up overwhelmed... God knows how many. It's just so hard not to have you here. Not having you in my arms when I wake up. 

No, darling. Those feelings do exist, you are just remembering them. Like I did many times here. I even wondered one time if you were real and all of that happened. We are real, Harry. Us exist. _We_  exist. 

I want you here too. You know what I would do if you were here? I would take on a date to the most beautiful garden of the kingdom, we would eat and drink there, and stay there until night to see the shining stars and the way that they reflect in your eyes. Then, I would take you back to the castle, lead you to my bedroom and love you. I would love you, Harry. I would kiss every single part of your body and hear the noises, those pretty noises you made for me last time. Oh, I dream about them so much. But, in the morning after this, I would wake you up by cuddling you and giving you little kisses. I also want to do many nothings with you. Harry, I was never a too romantic person but... God, you bring this side of me that I never knew that I had in my entire life. 

Knowing that you wrote this letter using the earing you have for me makes it even more special. I also have something that reminds me of you. I'm not going to tell what it is. You will have to wait and see. 

Can you imagine us having wings? We could fly away to any place that we wanted to, and the best part: nobody could stop us, because we are free. Our wings are our freedom.

I feel the same about you, Harry. I think about you all the time, even when I'm whit someone else, I think "Is Harry fine? Is he ok? I hope he doesn't forget me" because although we like eachother, I am still afraid that you will meet someone better than me and forget me. But, I don't think that I should worry about this. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. You are all that matters to me, Harry.  

I'm happy for your sister. I know the prince of Spain, he's a nice guy. Your sister could totaly marry him. 

The Ted's paiting must look so lovely! I hope now Dusty is happy. I agree with you: like father like son. 

Before I finish this letter, there is a part that I said that I have something that reminds me of you too and you will have to wait and see it? 

Harry, tell the maids to prepare the guest's rooms. My family is going to England. 

 

                                          Yours forever,

                                                      Louis.

                                           


End file.
